league_of_legends_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Aegis of the Legion
Nearby allied champions gain +20 magic resist and +10 health regen per 5 seconds. (1100 range) |menu = Defense > Armor Defense > Health Defense > Health Regen Defense > Magic Resist |buy = 1950g (670g) |sell = 1365g |code = 3105 }} Aegis of the Legion is an advanced item in League of Legends.The item page at Leagueoflegends.com. Recipe |cost = 670 |total = 1950 |t1 = |t2 = |t3 = |t4 = }} Builds Into }} Similar Items }} Cost Analysis * 200 health = 533g * 20 armor = 400g * 20 magic resist = 400g * 10 health regeneration = 360g ** Total Gold Value = 1693g * 20 magic resist = 400g * 10 health regeneration = 360g ** Total Gold Value = 760g * is gold efficient while the wearer is standing next to at least 1 allied champion. Strategy * is very useful on support and tank champions. * becomes more effective with more nearby teammates. Therefore, a team that has one has an overall advantage in teamfights. * does not stack, except between the two players who own it, who will receive the effects twice. A third player nearby will only receive it's effects once. Trivia * and its upgrade, , are two of the four items in the game that offers both armor and magic resistance, the others being and . Patch History + + + + 595g ** Total cost increased to 1950g from 1900g * New Icon V3.10: * Combine cost reduced to 375g from 625g * Total cost reduced to 1900g from 2150g * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * No longer grants self-only magic resist. * ** No longer grants armor. ** Magic resist increased to 20 from 15. ** No longer grants additional bonuses to minions. * Added to recipe for . V3.04: * Aura grants an additional 50% health regen, armor, and magic resist for minions. V1.0.0.153: * and : ** Fixed a bug where the Legion Aura from both items was stacking on teams. V1.0.0.152: * Item cost increased to 2150g from 1925g. * Combine cost reduced to 625g from 750g. * New recipe: + + * Health reduced to 250 from 270. * Armor increased to 20 from 18. * Magic resistance reduced to 20 from 24. * Aura no longer grants attack damage. * Aura armor bonus reduced to 10 from 12. * Aura now grants 10 health regen per 5 seconds to nearby allies. * Used in new item recipe: V1.0.0.120: * Aura bonuses are now only applied to ally champions instead of to all ally units.This was undocumented in the patch notes and only confirmed by a Riot employee after players reported it as being a bug. V1.0.0.106: * no longer grants a beneficial aura while the item holder is dead. V1.0.0.96: * Fixed a bug where was not affecting minions. V1.0.0.94(b): * Clones will no longer grant a double bonus to the aura holder. Clones with aura items otherwise interact the same with other champions. V1.0.0.82:'Remake * +270 health. * +18 armor. * +24 magic resistance. * +12 armor / +15 magic resistance / +8 attack damage to nearby allied units. * Old: +270 health; Unique aura: +23 armor, +24 magic resistance, +10 attack damage. 'V1.0.0.61: * Magic resistance Aura reduced to 25 from 40. * Armor Aura reduced to 25 from 35. * Attack damage Aura increased to 10 from 8. * Health increased to 300 from 285. V0.9.25.21: * Reduced health to 285 from 300. V0.9.22.16: * Combine cost increased to 750g from 700g. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: Now requires + + + 700g (the total cost is the same as before). May 9, 2009 Patch: Added * : ** Mid tier legendary Armor / Magic Resistance / Health item with Unique passive: +12 attack damage / +35 armor / +40 magic resistance aura (Affects minions). }} References cs:Aegis of the Legion de:Ägide der Legion fr:Égide de la Légion pl:Egida Legionu zh:军团圣盾 Category:Advanced items Category:Armor items Category:Aura items Category:Health items Category:Magic resistance items